


Testa e talento

by AkaneMikael



Series: Next Generation [1]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Next Generation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Alex e Nick a parte il praticare tennis e ad essere due futuri numeri uno, non hanno altro in comune: uno è testa ed impegno, l'altro è istinto e talento puro, uno ha la testa sulle spalle, l'altro la testa non ce l'ha proprio. Come fanno ad essere amici?





	

**Author's Note:**

> vi presento una coppia di cui ho già scritto ma niente di serio, quella fic sulla next generation non è da considerare. Per questa nuova serie di shot sul tennis, si comincia da qua. Ho in mente alcune su questi nuovi fanciulli, sempre giocatori di tennis. Per chi ne sa poco, si può leggere e capire senza problemi. I protagonisti di questa sono: Nick Kyrgios e Alexander Zverev.   
> Nick è australiano, attualmente sedicesimo nella classifica ATP, è entrato nel professionismo a 17 anni, ora ne ha 21 ed ha vinto 3 titoli tutti nel 2016. Purtroppo è il classico genio e sregolatezza perché ha uno dei peggiori caratteri del circuito e dice di odiare il tennis ma di farlo solo per i soldi, eppure ha davvero un gran talento, ha battuto tutti i più forti.   
> Alexander, soprannominato Sascha. È tedesco, ha 19 anni, è nel professionismo da 17, attualmente è il numero 20. È destinato ad essere un numero uno per il grande talento e la serietà con cui pratica tennis, si impegna già moltissimo e vuole riuscire, è serio e concentrato. Al momento ha vinto un solo titolo ATP.   
> Entrambi adorano Roger ma hanno un grande rispetto ed ammirazione anche per Rafa. Alex è molto amico di Dominic Thiem, austriaco.   
> Chiaramente tutto quel che scrivo è pura invenzione, è solo per divertirmi.   
> Buona lettura. Baci Akane https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

TESTA E TALENTO

 

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/kyerev4.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/kyerev5.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/kyerev.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/kyerev2.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/tennis/kyerev3.png) 

\- Dai… -   
\- Non ho tempo… -   
\- Sì che ce l’hai, dai… -   
\- No. -   
\- Avanti Saschaaaaa! -   
\- Non chiamarmi così! -   
\- Saschaaaaa! -   
\- Nicholas non rompere, ho da fare! -   
\- Non è vero, non ce l’hai! È sera, che cazzo hai da fare si può sapere porca puttana? -   
Alex sospirò mentalmente stanco, chiuse gli occhi cercando la pazienza che in quel momento gli sfuggiva e poi posò i suoi occhi incredibilmente azzurri sui suoi neri come la pece che lo guardavano testardi ed irritanti.   
\- Devo ripassare la strategia per domani! -   
\- E lo fai prima di dormire? -   
\- Certo, perché così il mio cervello elabora mentre dormo e l’assimilo meglio! -   
\- Che sciocchezze! -   
\- Non lo sono! -   
\- Lo sono invece! Non serve a un cazzo! Domani vai e spacchi il culo a Stan! Punto! - Alex alzò ancora gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Per spaccare il culo al numero tre del mondo nonché numero uno del torneo, devo usare anche strategie, non basta andare e spaccare culi! - Rispose acido mentre cercava di memorizzare i punti evidenziati dal suo coach per la partita contro Stan dell’indomani.   
Nick a quel punto si sedette davanti alla tv a cui aveva appena attaccato la propria consolle portatile e l’accese tenendo in mano uno dei joystick, l’altro aspettava Alexander, intento invece sul letto a leggere quello che gli aveva dato il suo allenatore inerente al gioco di Stan. C’erano delle strategie per debellare i suoi punti forti, ma più che allenarsi in campo, doveva farlo in testa.   
\- Fra poco mi serve la tv. -   
\- Te la do solo se giochi un paio di partite con me! - Rispose vittorioso Nick contento di poterlo ricattare. Alex lo guardò col broncio, era seduto ai piedi del suo letto, a terra, e giocava con la sua televisione. A quel punto sentì il forte istinto di dargli una testata.   
\- Guarda che anche tu hai una partita difficile, David è impegnativo, sta avendo una stagione molto buona… non dovresti sottovalutarlo. - Provò a farlo ragionare nella speranza che si levasse di torno. Nick alzò le spalle.   
\- So che è bravo, mica lo sottovaluto! -   
\- E allora che fai qua? -   
\- Mi rilasso! Ormai mi sono allenato, non posso fare di più! Devo distrarmi! - Alex sospirò, aveva tutte le risposte. - E dovresti rilassarti anche tu, genio del millennio! Se pensi solo al tennis un giorno lo odierai! -   
\- Tu già lo odi e non ci pensi sempre… - Rispose acido sperando di farlo andar via.   
Nick aveva un problema che spiccava fra i molti dovuti al suo carattere.   
Gli piacevano poche persone. Aveva amici, ma non così tanti e in certi tornei si riducevano drasticamente. Ultimamente, poi, da quando avevano fatto un doppio insieme, gli si era attaccato particolarmente. L’aveva scoperto, insomma.   
Da un lato ne era felice, si sentiva una sorta di privilegiato, di speciale e lui amava sentirsi speciale. Però lo distraeva troppo dai suoi doveri.   
\- Qua non parliamo di me, parliamo di te! Sei troppo dedito! Ti si ritorcerà contro! - Continuò imperterrito senza turbarsi di nulla, Nick giocava a basket con la play.   
Alex indurì la bocca seccato dalle sue insinuazioni.   
\- Per essere il migliore devi dare tutto e sempre. - Questo era il suo modo di vedere il tennis.  
\- Roger ha famiglia, sai? Non dedica tutto sé stesso al tennis. -   
\- All’inizio però sì! - Nick non ne era sicuro, ma lo era di Rafa così si illuminò con questa contro risposta.   
\- Beh, Rafa però no. Rafa ha la sua passione per il calcio ed il mare! - Disse trionfante, sicuro di avere l’ultima parola. Alex si illuminò a sua volta, da dietro di lui, seduto sul letto a gambe incrociate mentre fissava la sua nuca rasata corta e scura.   
\- Rafa si fa 4 ore di allenamenti ogni giorno e lo fa da quando era giovane! Quando ha una partita non molto lunga poi si allena ancora, dopo. Vuoi prendere esempio da Rafa? Bene, mi sembra giusto! Siete molto passionali tutti e due, è una buona idea! Guarda come gioca! Lotta su ogni punto, su ogni palla, sempre, come se ne andasse della sua vita. Lui gioca per vincere, ma non titoli. Lui vuole vincere le partite. Tutte quelle che gioca. Odia perdere, non importa cosa c’è in ballo! Vuoi prendere lui come esempio? Bene, allora prendilo seriamente! -  
Adesso era diventato un discorso diverso, parlavano di carriere e di tennis e non più di convincersi a giocare o ad andarsene. Ne erano entrambi consapevoli.   
\- Non mi interessa arrivare a quei livelli, io odio il tennis, lo faccio perché sono capace e mi fa guadagnare soldi. - Alex odiava quando faceva quei discorsi, perché vedeva il grande talento che aveva e quando faceva sul serio davvero non aveva rivali e per la giovane età che aveva era incredibile. Doveva solo lavorare seriamente, volerlo seriamente.   
\- Però ti piace vincere… - Insinuò con un pizzico di sarcasmo.  
\- Sì che mi piace, ma comunque non mi importa un cazzo del tennis! -   
\- Più vinci e più ne vuoi. Devi trovare quella fame lì, Nick. Tu hai la stoffa del numero uno, ma non la testa… non la voglia… - Nick mise in pausa il gioco e rimase a fissare per terra davanti a sé con aria dura ed infastidita, voleva smentirlo e avere l’ultima parola, ma non aveva idea di cos’altro dire. Così alla fine scosse il capo e duramente concluse:   
\- Non mi interessa Ale, la mia vita non è solo tennis, lo odio troppo per farla diventare così. - Alex sospirò più dolcemente, si stese a pancia in giù appoggiandosi sui gomiti fino a spuntare sulla sua spalla, appoggiò il mento e lo guardò con aria da cucciolo tenero che poteva assumere facilmente grazie al suo bel faccino:   
\- Un giorno diventerai il numero uno ed allora lo amerai. - Nick si ammorbidì sentendolo così tenero e così vicino, si sciolse al contatto del suo mento contro la sua spalla e sorrise con uno dei suoi ghigni strafottenti girandosi a guardarlo da vicino come erano:   
\- Nei tuoi sogni, bello! -   
Alex sorrise a sua volta divertito con una luce brillante negli occhi:   
\- Pensa a Rafa, Nick. Non rinuncia alle sue passioni, ma riesce a fare tennis seriamente e guarda cosa ha ottenuto fra i mille problemi fisici che ha avuto. Pensa alla sua fame, alla sua voglia di vincere solo perché sì punto e basta. Lui non ha rinunciato a nulla. Puoi essere come lui anche tu, ti basta solo volerlo di più. - Divenne quasi ipnotico mentre immaginava un futuro con loro due al vertice a lottare finale dopo finale uno contro l’altro come avevano fatto Roger e Rafa per molto tempo e continuavano tutt’ora. Perché le vette migliori erano quelle più lottate, ovviamente.   
\- E tu saresti Roger, quindi? - Disse malizioso e divertito girando di più la testa verso di lui, spostandosi leggermente col busto per guardarlo meglio. Si ritrovarono ancor più vicino a guardarsi, nessuno dei due si allontanò, il mento di Alex ora era appoggiato al palmo della propria mano, si guardarono ridacchiando e pieni di sogni. Per una volta gli stessi in Nick, occhi finalmente vivi per la prima volta, forse, e solo perché aveva appena capito quale era il grande desiderio di Alex e gli piaceva vederlo così idealista e pieno di speranza.   
\- Certamente. - Disse senza un minimo dubbio. Poi alzò gli occhi in alto pensando a chi potesse essere Dom, il suo grande amico che adorava già da tempo. - Domi sarebbe Stan, invece, perché sono entrambi incostanti, ma quando hanno i periodi buoni sono fortissimi e poi Domi ha iniziato un po’ dopo col tennis, mentre Stan ha fatto il salto di qualità più tardi nel tempo rispetto a quand… - Ma non riuscì a finire la frase che Nick gli tappò la bocca in fase loquace con la propria. Alex trattenne il fiato, sollevò il mento dalla mano e spalancò gli occhi sorpreso, Nick ne approfittò per prendere meglio possesso della sua bocca fino a riuscire ad aprirgliela e infilarsi con la lingua. Alex rimase inebetito senza reagire, poi quando si sentì invadere invece di respingerlo andò a fuoco, l’intero corpo divenne molle e si trovò contro ogni previsione a chiudere gli occhi e a rispondere. Gli andò incontro con la lingua rilassandosi, piegò la testa meglio e diede vita ad un bacio un po’ strano, intorpidito, sorpreso, ma al tempo stesso bello.   
Il calore esplose in ogni particella e finì anche per eccitarsi. Non aveva mai pensato a Nick in quel senso, a Dom sì, ma a Nick no.   
Aveva capito di avere tendenze qualche anno prima di entrare nel circuito, ma aveva deciso di far finta di nulla e provare comunque a concentrarsi sul tennis e poi in caso sulle ragazze. Ma poi era diventato amico di Dom ed aveva capito che gli era piaciuto sempre di più anche per altri motivi ed in altri modi.   
Poi Nick. Nick e quell’invasione sempre più consistente nell’arco di due o tre mesi circa, quella scoperta uno dell’altro, quello stare incredibilmente bene insieme nonostante le differenze abissali e le continue discussioni su cosa fare insieme nel tempo libero.   
Ora quel bacio lo spiazzava, ma gli stava piacendo incredibilmente e la sua bocca… oh, la sua bocca era così morbida e carnosa. E baciava anche bene.   
Si separarono con calma dopo un tempo quasi interminabile, rimasero vicini a guardarsi, la mano di Nick sulla sua guancia e poi fra i suoi capelli biondi che scivolavano intorno al viso quasi angelico in certi momenti.   
\- Pensavo che fossi etero… - Mormorò Alex quasi sulle sue labbra, gli occhi azzurri catturarono Nick nei quali si perdeva spesso.   
\- Anche io. - Rispose sincero, con un sorrisino strafottente. Alex si aggrottò irrigidendo un po’ il collo.  
\- E perché mi hai baciato? - Nick voleva rispondere con un’altra domanda, del tipo ‘e perché tu mi hai baciato di rimando?’, ma si limitò ad una semplice alzata di spalle:   
\- Mi andava. - tipica risposta di Nick. Come se non ci fosse nulla di strano aver voglia di baciare un ragazzo anche se eri sempre stato etero.   
\- E l’hai fatto così come niente? - Altra alzata di spalle con sorrisino divertito.   
\- Stavi parlando all’infinito e ti guardavo, ho pensato come lo zittisco? E poi ho pensato che sei carino quando parli dei tuoi sogni e poi ho capito che mi andava di baciarti e l’ho fatto. - Alex ci rimase un po’ male, non capiva come faceva a metterla in modo così normale, per lui non lo era. O meglio poteva esserlo visto che era gay, o quanto meno che gli piacevano i ragazzi, ma Nick non lo era.   
\- Tu vuoi baciare uno del tuo stesso sesso senza mai aver fatto o voluto fare queste cose e lo fai senza problemi e non ti sembra strano? È tutto così semplice? - Alex sapeva che Nick faceva il borioso antipatico in giro per atteggiarsi, era una difesa, ma in realtà era una persona come tutti gli altri, sapeva essere molto simpatico e allegro ed aveva un modo di stare con gli amici che era particolare. Invadeva gli spazi, ma non era invadente. Non capiva bene, era strano. Mostrava un lato di sé umano e semplice, quando era con quei pochi che gli piacevano, poi lo vedevi in pubblico e ti veniva da appenderlo.  
Confondeva le idee, le confondeva bene ed ora Alex se ne rese conto meglio.   
Nick in risposta lo baciò di nuovo, Alex voleva stare a discutere, cosa che amava fare perché era polemico di suo, ma preferì sentire ancora il sapore della sua lingua contro la propria, preferì abbandonarsi ancora a quel calore. Era davvero bello.   
Quando si separò, lo lasciò andare e riprese il joystick con entrambe le mani guardando la televisione in stand by.   
\- Allora, devi continuare a studiare o puoi distrarti un po’? - Chiese riprendendo a giocare come se niente fosse successo, come se non ci fosse niente di cui parlare. Alex ovviamente voleva aprire un sermone sul perché si erano baciati, su come mai stava tanto con lui ultimamente, su cosa gli fosse passato per la testa e cose del genere, ma scosse il capo e si mise a sedere dritto sul letto, sconvolto.   
\- No, direi che mi sono distratto fin troppo… - Rispose prendendo in mano i fogli di appunti del suo coach che ora gli sembravano arabo.   
Nick rise di gusto gettando la testa all’indietro, completamente rilassato e sereno, senza un solo problema al mondo. Alex sospirò sconsolato e gettò i fogli in aria e scuotendo la testa si gettò giù dal letto spingendolo malamente di proposito.   
\- Da qua, scemo! - Brontolò prendendo l’altro joystick per inserirsi nel gioco alla playstation.   
Nick rise soddisfatto e lo guardò ancor più contento, quindi mise in pausa e inserì la modalità ‘due giocatori’.   
\- Sapevo che avresti ceduto! - Alex si morse il labbro, come faceva spesso, poi scosse il capo con un sorrisino un po’ imbarazzato, ma meno teso di prima.   
\- Prendi per sfinimento. - Brontolò seccato di essere felice a giocare con lui alla play.   
Aveva paura di distrarsi troppo, ma al momento anche se l’avesse cacciato e si fosse messo a studiare, non avrebbe capito nulla, per cui era meglio riportare la situazione alla normalità fra loro per far sì che la propria testa non ci si fissasse con ossessione.   
“Penso che per lui fosse solo qualche bacio senza significato, come per me del resto. Mi ha solo sorpreso, ma non era niente altro. Per cui facciamo gli amici e finiamola con questa sciocchezza. Domani ho una partita difficile, se la perdo lo uccido!”  
Beh, non era quella che avrebbe perso, in realtà.  
Alex avrebbe vinto contro Stan e Nick contro David per poi scontrarsi fra di loro ai quarti di Miami. A quel punto Alex avrebbe perso contro Nick scatenando così una serie di convinzioni rigide e severe verso le famose distrazioni. Ma questo sarebbe venuto fuori solo al prossimo incontro.


End file.
